Crane
by Susumi Arisho
Summary: A story about many girls living in one home fighting over one guy, Mori.
1. Crane Part 1

Crane  
  
Suzu felt the cold breeze and she shrouded herself in the blanket she was holding. She wrapped herself tightly. Why did she have to run away? She felt a raindrop on her head. It was like the sky was reading her mind she wanted to cry, but she had to remain strong. She hugged her suitcase close to her body to comfort her as it rained violently all around her. It wasn't as carefree as she thought it would be. Now, she was stuck on the highway.  
She was only 14 years old, yet nieve in every way. She was alone, sad, and had innocent yellow eyes. But her eyes could never tell you what she had done. Now, she had to run away, run away forever. It was horrible.  
It all started when her mother died because she was mugged by street-tough kids that lurked in the alleys. Her father was so angry, he decided to train his daughter to be a killer fighter, and to even create killing balls of energy, all so she would be able to defend herself if the same thing ever happened to her. She was trained for seven years, and on her fourteenth birthday, she was sent to a fighting contest, her final test.   
She was an amazing fighter, she was powerful and had grace and knowledge to back it up. She was also talented in the arts, she was pretty, and she was always class president. But that day, her power over come her. She saw her opponent, he looked just like the man convicted of killing her mother. Angered, she released her power. She punched him in the face several times and then grabbed him by the head, swung him around, and threw him. Later that day, he was found to be unconscious, or at least they thought he was. Later, he was pronounced dead. After being put on trial, while the jury were trying to find a verdict, Suzu did some research and found out the man was on drugs before his death. So she knew she did not kill him. Yet, it was too late to present to the court, so Suzu turned to her last resort........ run away.  
She sat in the rain as her clothes dampened. She hugged her knees tightly. Then, a blue car came by. It headlights shined in her face. She knew this was a great opportunity. "Hello! Please stop!" she yelled as she waved her hand at the driver. The driver was a young man, about her age.   
"Can I help you Miss?"  
"Um, duh? It's raining, I'm wearing shorts, I'm curled up on the side of the highway, and I'm drenched. I couldn't be better sorry to bother you." She sarcastically said.  
"Sorry, come on in." He stepped out and opened the door for Suzu. He was tall and blond. His blue eyes glistened from the moonlight. Suzu knew he was definitely a jerk. All good looking guys were either gay or were jerks. Well, usually. "My name is Mori. Please enjoy your ride." Suzu stepped in. Soon, they were off to Mori's house.   
Suzu took the blanket off her shoulders, then she took it off the whole way. She shivered. Mori looked in the rearview mirror and turned on the heater. "You cold?"  
"Are you this weak, or are you making a special effort today??" Mori laughed it off and tossed her his jacket. Suzu shivered some more. She knew she shouldn't have worn shorts and a T-shirt. Mori stopped in front of a Yamato style house. Mori again opened the door for Suzu. He took her upstairs and showed her a room. He opened it. There was a computer, bed, and table. Pretty much it.   
"This is my room. You'll have to sleep here. All the other rooms are rented out. You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."  
"What do you mean rented out??"  
"There are other young girls I rescued. They say they were accused of killing a man in a fighting tournament." Suzu gasped. "Hehe, familiar story eh?? Their names are Michocho, Riri, Kasumi and Hikari. You are?"  
"Suzu. Just Suzu."  
"Nice name. You must be a crane eh?"  
:"How'd you know?"  
"All the crane girls are either Suzu or something close to that." Suzu laughed and remembered, her name meant crane. That night, when she went to sleep, Suzu got a suspicion that Mori wasn't what he was made out to be.  
  
Suzu walked down the stairs to go to the pond and take a hot bath. Suddenly, an odango amata girl popped in front of her face. "Ahhhh!" Suzu screamed and fell on her back. She looked up and saw a redheaded, brown eyed, bimbo."  
"Hi! I'm Michocho!" The curly bangs that seemed to sit right on top of the bubbly girl's head bounced up and down as she ran towards Suzu.  
"Um, hi."   
"Hehe, what cha' want for breakfast? It's a nice day today, I suggest pancakes!"  
"Very well, that's what I'll have," she Suzu. She followed Michocho to the daidokoro. Michocho was cooking pancakes. There were three other girls at the table.  
"You must be Suzu," said a pink haired girl. She had purple eyes and an odd hair style. Her pink locks were put in a ponytail, then clipped to the back of her head, and divided into three so she looked like she had a spider hanging form her head.  
"Yes, yes I am. You are?"  
"Kasumi. The greatest genius in the galaxy!" she boasted. She leaned the side of her face on her hand, which was on the table, and smiled.  
"Hi! I'm Hikari! I'll show you around town today!" a young girl exclaimed. She was blond and had brown eyes. She looked almost like Michocho, for she too had curly bangs. But, her hair was worn down and it was curly at the end.  
"Hi! Are you and Michocho sisters?"  
"No. We're twins!" she said. Suzu got a sweatdrop and Kasumi fell down. Another girl look very annoyed. Her eyes were narrowed to a slit.   
"YOU ARE SUCH A DITZ HIKARI!" she yelled. She had spiky purple hair which was tied back into a but, but the spikes still stuck out, making a very pretty bun. "Oh sorry to not introduce myself, I'm Riri."   
"Oh, hi Riri." She said. She shook hands with all the girls except for Michocho, who was still cooking the pancakes. Soon breakfast was ready.  
"I'll go get Mori!" said Hikari. She ran up the stairs. "Aahhhhhhh!" she screamed. Her foot was stuck underneath a step. She tried to pull it out by going backwards while pulling her leg. It came loose with a pop. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" she fell down the stairs. When, she landed, her eyes swirled around and she had landed on her head.  
"I'll go get Mori," said a frustrated Kasumi. She ran up the stairs, (yes, she had stepped on Hikari), then, she got tired and flew up the steps. Soon, Mori came down with Kasumi flying down with him.  
"Konnichi wa!" said Mori.  
"KONNICHI WA!" said all the girls at once. Mori sat down and Michocho placed the pancakes on the table. Everyone immediately dug in.  
Soon, the girls started heading off to work. Riri and Hikari were unemployed. They stole things, so they REALLY DID belong in jail. Just not for the charges they faced. Michocho was a vet. She took care of animals and could solve every problem that was brought to her. Kasumi studied all day for a way to give humans the ability to fly. She was really close to perfection, but there was a little bit she needed to add to her theory. She already explained it o Suzu, but Suzu didn't understand much of it. Mori was a student in school. Suzu had absolutely nothing to do.  
She sat down and decided to sleep. A few hours later, someone rushed in a woke her up. "SUZU!" yelled a familiar voice. Suzu opened her eyes and saw the blonde bimbo, Hikari, again.  
"Errr, for goodness sakes Hikari! I said it was urgent but not THAT urgent." said Riri.   
"I'm very sorry Riri!" Hikari hugged Riri's legs and started crying. Then, she stopped. "Hey! That sounds cool! Sorry, Riri!" Hikari laughed and laughed while Suzu just stared.   
"Whatever," said Suzu. She used her psychic powers to go into Hikari's brain. "Yowza! It's a mess in there!"  
"That's what Mori said when he saw her. She's crazy. Anyway, you have to eat lunch. Since Michocho's not here, you'll have to go with...." Riri paused. "HER." Suzu fell down.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH HER!" Riri shrugged.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just too busy!"  
"Stealing stuff!?"  
"Um, yeah, bye-bye Suzu!" Riri hurriedly ran out the door. Kasumi got out of her lab.  
"She's like that. Always made me watch Hikari. Now it's your turn. Take it as a welcoming gift from her." Kasumi smiled and started giving a catlike expression. "Just hope it isn't as long as mine was." Kasumi cackled while Suzu got a sweatdrop. "Oh sorry," said the pinkhaired genius.  
Suzu looked at Hikari, who was making puppy dog eyes. "All right," she sighed. They went out the door. A guy attacked them.  
"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" he yelled.  
"THUNDER RING STRIKE!" Hikari threw a ring of electricity at the guy. He fell down with an explosion. "So what do you want for lunch huh Suzu, huh?" she exclaimed as if nothing at all had happened. Suzu got another sweatdrop. She'd need a bucket soon. Hikari could walked through a green light, almost get hit, and not notice. It was amazing that she could remember the name of her attack. Suzu shrugged.  
"Is tempura fine?" Hikari nodded and grabbed Suzu.   
"Come on!" They were headed off to the great tea house of Jinichi-san. There, they ate and dined on tempura. Suzu saw a bottle of sake. She began dripping at the mouth.   
"Hikari, look.....sake."   
"You're bad Suzu!" Suzu just laughed and stretched herself when Jinichi-san was sipping tea. Suzu reached for the bottle, ready to chug down. THWAP! Jinichi-san had a fan in her hand and had slapped Suzu's hand.   
"Ow!" she screamed.   
"Serves you right!" said Jinichi-san. Did I mention how Jinichi-san looked like? No? Okay, she was a young priestess of the temple and had a tea house to go to everyday. She had long blonde hair that was tied together at the middle. She had long, spiky bangs that hung in front of her pretty crystal blue eyes. Her full name was really Karin Jinichi, even though hardly anyone called her that, she liked being called that anyway.   
"Now. I will take this sake away." She grabbed the sake and drank some. Suzu started watering at the mouth again. When Jinichi-san saw her, she stopped chugging, turned around, and started chugging again. "Ahh!" she said when she finished. She ran to a different part of the tea house to put the bottle away and then she came back.   
"You shouldn't be drinking that either!" yelled Hikari. Who as usual, had a delayed reaction to Jinichi-San's actions. "I mean, how old ARE you!?" she demanded an answer.  
"Um," she got a sweatdrop. "17" she answered.  
"SEE!" yelled Hikari. She grabbed a fan and tried hitting Jinichi-san.   
"Stop it! Your messing up my kimono!" yelled Jinichi-san.  
"Then tell us your first name. We're all teenagers. I think we should know each other's name." suggested Suzu.  
"Oh, great idea Suzu!" said Hikari. "I'll start. I'm Hikari!" Suzu and Jinichi-san did the anime fall.  
"I'm uh, Karin." Said Jinichi-san.  
"Oh. That's a nice name!" said Suzu. Soon, her and Karin had become friends. Then, after talking for a while, Suzu and Hikari got dressed back into their casual clothes and left. "Bye Karin!"  
"Yeah, bye!" sided Hikari. Karin happily waved bye to the two.   
  
Mayuki laughed evilly as she looked into her psychic ball. "Very good work Karin. Let's see those pesky rats be extinguished. too bad that Suzu person doesn't know her real power. Such a pity." She cackled and turned to her sidekick, Kei. "Kei, how shall I command Karin to kill Suzu?"  
"Hmmm, create a black hole of death, suck her in, and she will be lost for eternity."  
"Hmm, nice idea Kei. In fact, that's what I'll do." Mayuki smiled and looked out the window of her spaceship. She laughed evilly.  
"Hi! I'm Nurse Michocho! How can I help you?"  
"My bird is choking!"  
"I'm on it!" Michocho grabbed a miniature chair and took out the canary. She pressed the canary's stomach against the chair and a food pellet came out.  
"Oh thank you Nurse Michocho!" The woman left and Michocho's customers were all one. She sat back and relaxed. A purplehaired woman ran in the door.  
"Michocho! Your sister disappeared!"  
"What!?" she quickly got up and asked Riri.  
"I was just scolding her for trying to steal a steamroller, and then she disappeared!" Michocho gasped.   
"Wasn't she with Suzu?"  
"Suzu came home and Hikari went to me. Then she just vanished!" Michocho and Riri stared at each other in horror. Michocho bit her nails. She was struck with deep horror.  
Kasumi and Suzu just heard the news. They needed help. At once, Suzu recommended the services of Karin. They called her and she rushed over right away.   
Karin ran in the door. "WHERE'S THE EMERGENCY!? HOW ARE MY SERVICES NEEDED!?" she yelled. Then, she saw Mori standing in the corner of the room. "Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? Hi Mori! Hi Kasumi!" They bowed. and smiled.  
"Karin, Hikari has disappeared!" yelled Kasumi. Karin gasped and put her hand over her mouth.   
"Oh my goodness!" she paced back and forth, trying to find a solution.  
"Riri, you won't believe this," said Michocho. She held up her hand for Riri to see. Riri expected to see Michocho's thin, nail polished, pale-colored hand, but instead, she saw that Michocho's hand was flashing. It was turning invisible, visible, invisible, visible and so on.  
"Michocho!" she screamed.  
"Oh no! Not my legs too!" Riri looked behind the counter. Indeed, Michocho's slim legs were dissolving.   
"No! You can't vanish too!" Riri tried to grab at Michocho's hips but missed. She watched as Michocho's torso began fading away too. "No!" She tried to hug Michocho. Riri found her self leaning over a counter hugging air. Michocho was gone.  
Kasumi, Suzu, Mori, and Karin were arguing how to find Hikari. The phone rang and Kasumi answered it. "Hello? Riri? No, you don't say. Be on your way here as soon as possible!" Kasumi's voice was full of sadness. "MICHOCHO'S GONE TOO!" she announced. Everyone gasped.  
Fifteen minutes later, Riri arrived. "No!" she screamed as she ran through the sliding door, causing it to rip. "Whoops. Oh well," she said as she looked back. "I'VE LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND HER SISTER TOO!"  
"Hmmmm, I wonder which is your best friends? Hikari or Michocho? I mean, I didn't know you were actually FOND of Hikari one bit," snickered Kasumi.  
"SHUT UP SNEEZE BALL!" Riri shot back. Kasumi stuck out her tongue. Riri slapped her. Kasumi slapped one side of her face, then the other. Then, both took out fans and slapped each other in the face.  
"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" screamed Karin. "I need to think."  
"Why don't you use the spell book?'" asked Suzu. Karin smiled and cast a spell. A book appeared and she was ready to search. Mori looked at Suzu. What a beautiful specimen. In fact, all the women in the house, oh, and not forget Hikari and Michocho, were beautiful. But there was a special glow about Suzu. In her eyes, her smile, her every move and sway. He smiled at the thought of kissing her ruby lips. His thoughts were cut off when Karin found the solution.  
"I've got it!" She found an article on: Family Disappearances. It said:  
  
Family Differences  
  
When more than one person has disappeared and the people are all siblings, this is a purposely done action. A force is developed to suck in only creatures of a certain time period with a certain DNA.  
  
"Wow!" said Kasumi with googly eyes. She smiled and grabbed her laptop. "I think a dimensional black hole trigger cannon was needed to develop our massive force. This force is so powerful, it only sucks up the aim of the person who triggered it. So according to my calculations, we should track all space-related fields of energy that have been opened or have occurred by cannon, black holes, and forces of places in which could materialize people and transport them! I've got it all summed up in one question." She turned to Suzu.  
"Yes," said Suzu with a curious smile.  
"Where were they born?" said Kasumi as she smiled sweetly.  
"WHERE WERE THEY BORN!?" Kasumi nodded. "Um, Zokoromi" said Suzu rapidly.  
"What?"  
"Zokoromi."  
"What?"  
"ZO-KO-RO-MI!" Kasumi growled.  
"Thank you Suzu-Chan!" She input the data. "Transported beam!" A giant machine landed in the room.  
"What's this?" asked Mori.  
"It's a teleporting machine!" exclaimed Kasumi. "Jump in everyone!" Everyone jumped in. Soon, they found themselves on the asteroid city, Zokoromi. Kasumi got out her laptop. "Now which way? Left or right?" She scanned the map on the screen. Suzu plastered her face on a window and saw the stars.   
"They're so beautiful," she smiled and glanced at Mori's reflection. He was smiling at her. "What are you looking at?" she said as she turned around. Mori said nothing and turned around, still smiling. Karin laughed.  
"Sorry Kasumi. Got to go! My master is calling me!" she said.  
"Master!? What master!?" Said Riri.  
"That's what you have to find out." Karin transformed and teleported. Riri was driven to the point of insanity. She had to rescue Hikari and Michocho.  
  
Mayuki cackled. "Let me out!" screamed Michocho as she squirmed. She looked at Hikari. Hikari was staring out the window.  
"Ohhhh, pretty stars." She mumbled.  
"HIKARI! TRY TO GET LOOSE!" Michocho yelled. Hikari squirmed too. Michocho tried to undo the ropes.  
"Now I shall get rid of you! Kei, please kill them." Mayuki transformed and teleported.  
"No!" don't leave me!" screamed Kei. "Oh well," she begrudgingly said. "Prepare to die!" she screamed. She ran at them, her long brown braids hung from behind her. "Braided beam!" She shot a huge beam at Michocho.  
"No!" Hikari screamed. She jumped in front of Michocho. She got hit by the measly beam.  
"Hikari, you saved my life," smiled Michocho. Then, all of a sudden, the look on her face turned into a mad one. "HIKARI!" she scolded. "You're free!?" Hikari stood a bit clueless, then she turned and nodded. "UNTIE ME YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" Hikari immediately set to work and soon had set Michocho free. "Heart transformation complete!" Michocho transformed.  
"Lightning transformation complete!" Hikari transformed.  
"Heart demolition destroy!" A giant heart shaped beam shot at Kei. Kei easily dodged it.  
"Braids surround!" Braids surrounded Michocho. Michocho asked for her sister's assistance.  
"Right." Hikari adjusted her baseball cap. She then threw it off and focused her energy. "Lightning gun fire!" A gun appeared in her hand and she shot several times at the braids. She cut the hair in half and the remaining bit around Michocho disappeared. The three engaged in battle.  
Kasumi, Riri, Suzu, and Mori raced down the maze. They soon found a huge door. "Now, what could the code be?" said Kasumi as she rubbed her chin. She took out her laptop and calculated things and punched different keys.  
"Just what are you doing?" asked Suzu.  
"It's a computer only I can understand," said Kasumi with a smirk. She went up to the number pa on the door and punched in '34512.' The door opened. "Am I a genius or what?" smiled Kasumi. She then was shocked by what she saw.  
"Hikari!" yelled Riri. She transformed and dove in front of Hikari to shield her from Kei's long braids. The braid wrapped around her arm and tightened.   
"Fire transformation complete!" Kasumi transformed. "Fire circle surround!!!" A ring of fire appeared around the braids and it became smaller and smaller till it burned right through Kei's braid. The rest of the hair disappeared.  
"Anata abazureon 'na!" screamed Kei. She held her burnt hair in her hand. She wanted revenge. Just then, Karin came in. She was in a pink body suit, similar to the others.  
"Stop Kei," she said. "Do not harm them sister," she calmly ordered the braided monster. Kei backed down and got out of fighting stance. Karin gave a stern look to all seven of them. "Now remember, I want nothing more than your safety. Just follow me and...." she was rudely interrupted. Mayuki appeared through the teleporter. She knocked Karin down as she appeared. Karin lifted herself of the ground and turned around to see the evil little imp.  
"No one is safe. Not even you Karin, and not your puny sister either. Kei! I thought I told you to kill them!" It was clear that Mayuki was enraged. She smiled and evil smile. "Mystery Sacrifice!" She shot out a small beam. It zoomed all around the place and then shot towards Mori.  
"No!" Everyone turned and saw the voice had come out of the lips of Mori's old friend, Karin. Karin got on her feet and ran to Mori. "No, Mori!" She jumped in front of him in the nick of time and was struck by the small beam. Yet, Karin did not die. Instead, she had bounced off the beam into oblivion.  
"Karin!" snapped Mayuki.  
"I won't let you hurt Mori," she said with tears in her eyes. She was about to collapse from exhaustion, but Mori caught her before she fell.  
"What's everyone standing around for? Attack!" yelled Kasumi. She ran toward Mayuki and shot fireballs at her. Mayuki shielded herself with her bat wings, but some fire seeped through and singed her. Mayuki winced.  
"Psychic rock!" Riri threw a massive ball of psychic energy to Mayuki. Mayuki absorbed it and became a bit stronger.  
"Great job." Snorted Suzu. She crossed her arms. Then, she noticed something, she had transformed too! She was astonished to find herself in a sky blue body suit. Mayuki laughed evilly.  
"For once YOU did something stupid," said Hikari with a laugh. She started her own attack. "LIGHTNING..." then, someone cut in.  
"ICE BOMBER!" Suzu had cast her own attack first, it collided with the thunder, making a dangerous piece of ice. The electric currents buzzed around it and it hit Mayuki. Mayuki was electrocuted and hit badly. She fell down.  
"Nice job," whispered Mori. He stepped up to plate. "SWORD OF LOBSTER REVIVE!" a sword appeared in his hand. It had a weird looking handle with arms and legs, and feelers. Mori was dressed in a red body suit. He smiled as if he had a great plan and Mayuki was no match for him. He ran up to her, sword raised. He hit her and she fell down.   
:"That hurt," she whispered. Mori laughed. Then, he stopped laughing when the sword crumbled into pieces.  
"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed. Mayuki grabbed his foot. Mori got scared and with great agility, he escaped. He just knew that sword Karin gave him was rigged. But then, his true power appeared. A weird feeling came over his arms. He raised them and thunder lived in his voice as he prepared another attack. "SWORD OF MAGIC APPEAR!" a magical sword, that consisted of five colors appeared. He slashed Mayuki. "HEART SLASH!" he yelled. Then, he realized he had made a big mistake.   
  
"Mori?" a girl's voice asked. It was Mayuki! The dark-haired odango amata with braided odangos was now in love with him! Soon, Kei kinda showed a little admiration for him. He smacked his face. Another voice came out. There was a small girl, about the age of twelve. She had long, pink hair and shimmering blue eyes. She wore a kimono that looked like the one Kasumi was in when Mori first found her. She was sweet-looking yet you could tell she was intelligent and powerful by the look in her eyes. Her hair was worn in two little pigtails and she had short bans. Where had this girl came from?  
"Kasumi! Where have you been all this time!?" asked the girl as she put her hands on her hips. Kasumi got a sweatdrop.  
"Ehhehehehehe, Kakani? I never expected you.....here." said the genius.  
"You mean, THAT'S Kakani, your little sister?" asked Michocho.  
"Yes," Kasumi got another sweatdrop and she seemed to be clenching a fist down near her legs so no one could see what she doing with her fist. She was hitting her thigh, getting ready for scolding the little girl. "KAKANI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH MOTHER!" she got really mad. Kakani cocked her head to the side, got an empty look on her face, and got a huge sweatdrop.  
"Kasumi, you're embarrassing me." Suzu knew she shouldn't do it. She just knew it, but she couldn't help herself. She ran up to Kakani and pulled her cheeks a little, pulled her hair, and stared in her eyes. She cracked up.  
"I agree with Michocho, THIS IS YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" she choked as she laughed and rolled on the floor. She got up, and held her belly to hold in her laughter. But it just wouldn't stop. Suzu was thwacked with a huge fan. She was hit in the face by Kakani.  
"NO ONE, makes fun of me." Suzu laughed again.  
"What you gonna do...TWIT?" Suzu was smacked in the face by an incredibly large fireball. Kasumi got up in her face, her eyes full of anger.  
"No one mocks my little Kakani." She said. She got out of Suzu's face, and dropped her to the floor.  
"Can I help you up?' mocked Mori.  
"Shut up lobster boy." Suzu got up herself and saw Kasumi and Kakani.  
Kakani shook Kasumi by the shoulders. "Why didn't you come back?" she yelled with the same look in her eyes as Kasumi had on when she was scolding Suzu. Kasumi had that look too. Kasumi shook her little sister by the shoulders too.  
"Why didn't you wait?" then, their looks of anger turned to looks of sweetness and their eyes sparkled and shone.  
"KAKANI!"  
"KASUMI!" they cried as they hugged each other.  
"THAT'S SO SWEET!" said Michocho and Hikari.  
"No wonder you two are related," said Suzu and Riri at the same time. They smiled at each other. Karin stayed silent for a while, all throughout the sobbing of Kasumi and Kakani. When the two sisters paused to look in each others eyes, Karin spoke up.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Kei apologized too. They were forgiven.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Crane Part 2

The next day, Mori had a HUGE problem. Now he had TEN PEOPLE in his house including him. He sighed. "Help...." The girls were running around the house chasing after something. Mori got out his backpack. He was going to school that day. A cat looking creature with fangs and huge triangle ears jumped in as he was about to put his books in.  
"Mori?" Kakani came up ever so sweetly to Mori. "Can we please have that vampitty???" asked the sweet girl. "It's mine. It's name is Ryomi." The vampitty jumped out and hugged Kakani. Kakani hugged it back. Kei, Karin and Kasumi came running into the room, Hikari came last for she had tripped on something.   
"I see you've found it," smiled Kei, she adjusted her braids back in their proper places and brushed the dust off her kimono. Karin smiled and did the same. Kasumi, instead of doing as they did, took out a pen and in a circling motion, she cleaned herself. Hikari, clueless of what was going on, didn't do anything. The vampitty, Ryomi licked Kakani clean.  
"I just love you Ryomi!?" said Kasumi. "You bring joy to all."  
"Hey! No pets in the house!" yelled Mori. Kakani got a sad look on her face. Ryomi looked at her and copied. Mori, softened by their heart felt looks, told them that he would make an exception for Ryomi. Kakani was so happy. She whirled Ryomi around the room.  
"Oh thank you Mori!"  
"You're lucky! I don't like cats." Mori remembered how he once was bit by a cat while he was sitting down on a bench. He was so mad, he spilled coffee all over the cat. HOT coffee. And then, he hated cats forever.  
"It's not a cat," said Michocho. "I inspected it," of course as a vet, she naturally knew what a vampitty was. "A vampitty is a cross of a vampire bat and a kitty. Hence, he name vampitty and all the cute, yet weird features. Like the large ears, webbed skin between the arms, " she told more about Ryomi and lifted parts and stretched and did what she could to show everyone Ryomi's parts on it's body. "So he is a true vampitty," she finished.  
"Ryomi isn't a boy! It's a girl!" hissed Kakani. Michocho looked embarrassed. She put her hand over her mouth and mumbled the words, 'of course' she then turned away.  
"Hello everyone!" said Suzu. She flew down the stairs and got some breakfast. The only seat available was beside Mayuki. Suzu sat down. Mayuki hugged her and told her that she was the best friend anyone could have. Mayuki had definitely gone mad. Karin came to the table and looked straight into Suzu's eyes with her own sad ones. She was also in a sad position.  
"Suzu, I have something to tell you," Suzu was attentively listening. "Me, Kei, and Mayuki must leave. We feel it is too crowded here. We are going to live in my house near the shrine." Suzu and Hikari were astonished. And with that, Karin turned on her heel and left with her sister and Mayuki. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Bye everyone!" she turned to Mori before he left. "Good-bye," she kissed him and left. He was speechless and left standing at the doorway in a still posture.  
"Bye everyone !"   
"Bye Mori!" said Kakani. Ryomi seemed to do the same thing. When Mori exited, Ryomi interpreted it wrong and ran after him. "Ryomi!" Kakani screamed after the vampitty. "Hold on, I'll be right back," she ran out the door and she ran after her vampitty. As she went down the steps, the vampitty ran into a train. Kakani flew into the train in time. Soon, they were in Tokyo. "Uh oh, Ryomi, you are in big trouble!" she scolded. The doors opened and Ryomi ran out. "Ryomi!" Kakani followed. The vampitty ran on the sidewalk and Kakani was about to lose her to the crowd. Kakani lounged herself at Ryomi and caught her just in time. Kakani and Ryomi slid down the sidewalk. They stopped in front of a pair of legs. Kakani looked up. 'Sorry miss," she saw a young girl her age in a seifuku.  
"Hi! That's okay. I'm Tourmaline! What's your name?" Kakani was surprised at the greenhaired girl's bubbliness. She reminded her of Michocho and Hikari. Only not as stupid as Hikari, so maybe just Michocho.   
"I'm Kakani and this is my pet vampitty Ryomi. Don't ask," she said. Tourmaline stopped herself from reaching out to pet Ryomi when the pet showed her fangs. She took her hand back.   
"Um, okay, oh you're from the country part, near the shrines right?" she asked. Kakani nodded.   
"We have a pig breeding center there. Not really a farm. I live VERY near a shrine. A nice and pretty, scared one!" Tourmaline smiled. So did Kakani, she had found a new friend. Tourmaline and Kakani went with Ryomi to the park, then they got ice cream sundaes. "Well, bye Tourmaline! Call me!"  
"Bye!" the two girls went their separate ways. It was now dark and about 7:00. Kakani knew she was probably in trouble. Then, she saw a familiar silhouette. It was Mori. He was going to take her home.  
"WHERE IS KAKANI!" screamed Kasumi. She pounded her hands on the table.  
"Looks like someone has a bad case of hemorrhoids?" laughed Suzu.  
"I DO NOT HAVE HEMORRHOIDS!" yelled Kasumi. I t was only a matter of time that they fought. They completely clashed with each other. In fact, Suzu did with everyone. Except Karin that is. Suzu and Kasumi got up out of their chairs. "I told you not to mock Kakani didn't I? Don't tell me I didn't warn you," she said as she glared into Suzu's eyes. Suzu glared back and they both started grabbing at each other's mouth corners. "Errrrr, let go you!"  
"Oh shut up Kasumi!" Suzu yelled back. She pulled harder as did Kasumi. Soon, they were pulling so hard, their mouth corners got red.   
"STOP IT!" yelled Hikari as she burst into tears. "I DON'T WANT YOU TWO FIGHTING!" She ran over to Kasumi and Suzu as she sobbed. She hugged their legs and cried. Kasumi stared down at her in surprise and disgust.  
"Get off Hikari!" yelled Suzu as she tried to shake Hikari off her leg. The pretty blond looked up and you could see the tears swell up in her eyes.  
"Oh Suzu! I wish you weren't so mean!" she cried.  
"Get your slobber and your slobbery self off me!" yelled Suzu.  
"Can you please get off?" said Kasumi. She got tired of it. She slammed Hikari's head with her fists. "Get off me!" She grunted. She kicked and finally, Hikari flew off and onto the floor. Suzu wiped her legs off immediately. Kasumi crossed her arms.  
"You'll pay for that!" yelled Hikari. She ran towards Suzu and Kasumi. She went head on to Kasumi. She punched and kicked and everything. Kasumi punched her in the stomach and kicked her below the belt three times.  
"No one. I repeat, no one ever does that to me." Said Kasumi. Hikari got up and ran towards her again.   
"Huh? STOP!" yelled a voice. It was a little boy.  
"Who are you?" Suzu asked sweetly. She crouched down to his level and smiled.  
"Ichiusa." Said the blond kid. Suzu rustled his hair and the boy got angry. Ichiusa combed his hair with his hands until it was neat again. Suzu smiled sweetly and acted that way too.   
"Well, TOO BAD! NOW GET OUT!" Ichiusa became even angrier. Suzu straightened herself out, put her hands on her hips, and laughed evilly. Kasumi shoved her out of the way while she was still laughing and crouched down too. She had a stern look on her face. This caused Ichiusa to become even angrier.  
"Sorry about that Ichiusa. Why are you here?" she asked.  
"Wow. Your pretty. Do you happen to be Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded at the 12 year old boy.  
"Well, I'm here for your sister, Kakani."  
"AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!?" Kasumi was surprised.   
"Yeah. I want to tell her something."  
"Tell me what?" It was Kakani. She was standing by Mori. She was dressed in a short pink dress.  
"Kakani!" said Kasumi happily. She ran over and hugged Kakani. "Nice clothes." Kasumi looked over to Mori. She knew he had bought it for her.  
"I need to talk to you......privately" said Ichiusa. Kakani stared at him as he walked over to her and past her, grabbing her hand and dragging her along as he did. He took her a long distance from the house, about fifty feet. "Kakani. I think you're the best person in the world." Kakani remembered him, he was Tourmaline's brother. "I think you're the prettiest too," he looked into Kakani's violet eyes and he saw he had changed her mood. She seemed to be trying to undo the mystery of his dark blue eyes. He tried to hold Kakani's hand. She wouldn't let him. He smiled. "No. I mean, the ugliest." Kakani raised her hand.  
"You...." she was about to slap him. He caught her hand, then caught the other.  
"I'm kidding, it's just a nice trick to hold your hand." He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She smiled as his lips left hers. She smiled and opened her eyes. "I want to meet you. Here. And we'll talk. And maybe even kiss again." He waved good-bye and left. Kakani's heart was warmed up. She knew Ichiusa was cute, but she couldn't forget one fact. She had feelings for Mori. She felt like crying. Yet, she couldn't wait for the next night to meet him again.   
She walked back into the house. Kasumi and Suzu were bickering again, Riri was taking a bath, Hikari was sleeping, and Michocho was cooking dinner. Only Mori paid attention to her. "What happened Kakani?" he kindly asked.  
She hugged him and whispered in Mori's ear. "He likes me," she said. She let go of him and Mori smiled as he rose up to his level.  
"That's cute. The midgets reunite." Kakani laughed. Soon, they all went to bed. As Kakani lay next to her sister, she sensed Kasumi's smile.  
"He likes you doesn't he?" said Kasumi as she took her ponytail off. Her long, pink locks cascaded down her shoulders and her warm purple eyes met Kakani's violet ones.  
"Yes, sister. You know all." Kasumi's smile began to resemble a cat's. Just then, Ryomi came rolling in. She was in Marfa form. She jumped on Kakani's lap and made her laugh. Kakani smiled and petted Ryomi. Ryomi fell asleep on the spot. Kasumi smiled and put her hand on her little sister's cheek.  
"Kakani, I want you to remember, you can't trust everyone." Kakani nodded. She lay down and thought about Kasumi. Kasumi was like her mother. She has taken care of her most of her life. They were very intimate and they shared secrets. They could even read each other's thoughts. Kasumi had a special connection with her. Kakani smiled. She knew her sister would always be there for her. She closed her eyes....and drifted off to sleep.  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Michocho banged a huge gong and woke up the rest of the household. They came down one by one. "Konnichi wa Chibi Konoshima-chan." she greeted Kakani. "Konnichi wa Kasumi" "Konnichi wa Crane-Chan" She soon had greeted everyone. No one was paying attention to her. She sighed and dragged herself into the kitchen. She looked through the window and saw all of the unfriendly sleepyheads. She eyed the omelet she was making. She cackled and rubbed her hands together. She ran over to the stove and turned the heat as high as it would go. Soon, it was burnt. She went outside and slammed it on the table and put her hands on her hips.  
"What's this?" asked Suzu, pointing to the food.  
"It's my specialty." She scolded everyone for not greeting her back. She forgave all when they said sorry and brought out a nice, pretty omelet. Then, she noticed something. "Hey? Where's Kakani?"  
"She went to school I think," said Riri. "I need a bath."  
"Me too!" said Hikari. She jumped up and followed Riri to the pond. Suzu stretched and went into Mori's room to go online. Kasumi went into her lab to study. Mori went to school. Michocho was off today. She felt really sad.   
"I need someone!" she whined. She fell on the floor, flat on her back, waiting to see if anyone cared.  
"Ichiusa!" Kakani, now in her seifuku, jumped up and hugged Ichiusa.  
"My pigtailed angel!" he laughed. He hugged her back and carried her all the way to school. "So, wassup?" he asked.  
"Nothing much," said Kakani as she hugged his head close to her chest. She was sitting on his books, he was holding his books with her on top, and she was hugging his head and wrapping her legs around his waist to try and stay on the books. "My sister told me to hit the books," she laughed. They continued to joke around.  
"Wow Kakani, you're light. How much do you weigh?" Kakani laughed.  
"100 pounds." She smiled.  
"YOU'RE LIGHT!" he said in surprise. Kakani and Ichiusa giggled while Kakani kept making peace signs to Tourmaline, who was walking behind them. A little disgusted from their love, Tourmaline just put on a smile and waved. Near the school, Ichiusa put Kakani down and just held her hand the rest of the way. Kakani was in love. She couldn't believe it. And what was weird was, her best friend was his sister. It was a weird relationship. Most girls hated their sister's brothers. Some girls were okay with them, or even admired them, but no, Kakani LOVED this one. He was funny, sweet, and romantic. What else could a girl ask for? She was happy.  
Kinami walked over to the black board. She was the math teacher. Kakani was especially fond of this teacher. She was pretty and had long, braided, pink pigtails. She had violet eyes. Kakani noticed she resembled Kinami. She also remembered that Kinami was another sister of Karin. Karin's mother, Sunaho LOVED names that started with 'K.' That's how they got their names, Kei, Karin, Kinami, Keito, and Keilyn. It was weird, but all the sisters were nice, so it was okay.   
The braids on her head swung around and Kinami looked at Kakani. "Kakani, solve the equation on the board," she prompted. Kakani walked up and wrote the answer. "Very good Kakani." Kinami smiled at her in a mysterious way. Instead of leaving school in her normal, relaxed way, Kakani felt a little nervous.  
"Wassup Kakani?" asked Tourmaline and Ichiusa. Kakani shook her head no and ran to Karin's tea house.  
"Are you okay Kakani? You seem to be getting really nervous." Kakani nodded and told Karin about the way Kinami smiled at her. "It's okay Kakani," she said as she hugged Kakani's head. "Sweet little Kakani, Kinami means no harm." With that, Kakani was relieved and she went home happily.  
"Michocho? What are you doing?" she saw Michocho laying on the floor. She gasped. "No, Michocho! Don't die on me! I need you!"  
"Huh!? Oh, I'm fine Kakani, just a bit lonely."  
"Then you can help me!"  
"Help you do what?"  
"Help me find out about Karin's family tree!" Michocho agreed that it would pass the time away and cure her loneliness. They went into Kasumi's lab and ran into the data files. Kakani got out the family tree program. She typed with her tiny fingers 'J-I-N-I-C-H-I' There were four matches. "These must be the sisters!" she smiled.   
"But aren't there five of them?"  
"Kei hasn't been here for a long time, maybe she's the one that isn't here!" smiled Kakani. She pressed' enter' and the list came on. Here is what it looked like:  
  
- Kei Jinichi  
- Keito Jinichi  
- Keilyn Jinichi  
- Kunami Jinichi  
  
"KUNAMI JINICHI!" they both screamed.  
"Then, who's Kunami? Karin or Kinami?"  
Riri took out her glass cutter and prepared it for cutting. Her and Hikari were robbing the people across the street. "Ready Hikari?"  
"Yes...." Hikari looked in her thief bag and rummaged in it looking for her glass cutter. She pulled out building anchor. "Ooooooo what's this trigger do?" she pulled the trigger and it hooked on to Kasumi's window. Hikari was surprised. "It's not doing anything," she pulled the trigger again.  
"NOOOOOOO HIKARI!" Riri screamed and tried to grab Hikari. But, Hikari held on to the gun as it recoiled. Riri hugged Hikari's thighs. They went flying from the rooftop to.....  
Kasumi looked up. "Was it just me or did somebody just scream?" She looked at the window and saw Riri and Hikari flying towards her window at the speed of light.   
"OW!" they both screamed. They splattered into the window and stuck there. Kasumi got out a spatula.  
"Can't let your face prints on my window now," she opened the window. She stuck the spatula under their faces and unstuck them. They fell to the ground.  
"Ow," groaned Riri. "HIKARI!" Hikari began to cry.  
"Michocho, which one could it be!?" Then, they noticed something.  
"No not again," murmured Michocho. She was disappearing!  
"Hikari?" Riri looked at her friend. "She disappearing!" Kasumi and Riri tried to hold on to Hikari.  
"MICHOCHO!" Kakani hugged Michocho's waist. But, the other girls failed. Hikari and Michocho disappeared.  
"Stop it," Mori flicked Suzu. "Stop it," she said again. He flicked her again. She turned and hissed. Mori just laughed at her. Then, they saw Kakani, Ryomi, Kasumi, and Riri running out.  
"Oh Mori!" screamed Kakani. "Michocho's gone!"  
"You know what this means," said Kasumi. She took out her transporting device. They all transported to Zokoromi.  
  
"Karin! Kinami!" screamed Kakani she saw the two girls fighting two people. One was a female, she had dark hair and wore a blue suit. One was a guy, he too had dark hair and a blue suit. Karin and Kinami both had pink body suits. That's when they all saw it. Karin and Kinami turned to each other and merged. A girl with braids, all in Karin's hairstyle, emerged. She wore a pink kimono and looked very powerful.   
"DARK RAY FINS!" she screamed. She held her hand in front of her and an image of a ray appeared. It's nose was being held at the tip of her hand. There was a hole in the middle in which her head was in. The rest of the ray flew behind her. "I am Kunami." The girl smiled. Kakani wondered why the rest weren't in awe like her. Se realized they couldn't see Kunami. Kunami fired a fireball at the girl and the boy and they both fell to the ground. She turned to Kakani. "Kakani, I am your power now. She flew into Kakani's heart. The boy and girl got up and a girl with spiky green hair emerged form behind them.  
"Tourmaline!" screamed Kakani.  
"I'm sorry Kakani," she sadly said. "This is Mayuka and Gin." She pointed at the two. They raced towards her and Mayuka disabled all of them except for Kakani.  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" screamed Mayuka. Tourmaline raised her hand.  
"No not attack," she commanded. Yet, Mayuka kept running towards Kakani. Angered, Tourmaline used one of her most powerful attacks. "TOURMALINE FREEZE!" A jewel incased Mayuka and Gin's bodies. They were paralyzed. Tourmaline did the same thing to Michocho, Hikari, Suzu, Riri, Kasumi, and Mori. She froze Ryomi in her own little block of jewel. Kakani felt horrible. Then, a power came over her. A light engulfed her. She became Kunami. Inside her body, Kakani thought she couldn't handle the power.  
"I can't!" she screamed.  
"You can," said a comforting voice. It was Kasumi. She reinforced her sister and Kunami got up.   
"DARK RAY FINS!" she screamed. The ray's body wrapped around Kunami and soon, Kunami was wearing a gray dress with pink piping. She was ready for battle. She had a giant wand of power. "KUNAMI POWER DESTROY!" a beam shot out of the wand as she pointed it toward Tourmaline. The evil spirit left her. Tourmaline cried.  
"Kakani," she mumbled. "Ichiusa," a figure appeared. It was Ichiusa. Kunami returned to Kakani and she raced towards her.   
"Are you all right Tourmaline?"  
"I feel much better Kakani. But I'm scared, please, save me from....they're here!" Tourmaline buried her face in Kakani's kimono.  
"You have failed us too many times little girl. Get ready to die!" Kakani looked up. It was Rere! Riri's rival and evil twin! Well, thieves can't really have EVIL twins so, MORE evil twin. Kakani looked at Rere. Yes, she DID look like Riri. She had long purple hair and navy blue eyes. Her hair was shorter, and tied with two red ponytails. She had spiky bangs. Just then, something overcame Kakani. Words were forced out of her mouth.  
"LITTLE FLAME TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!" she yelled. She found herself in a pink body suit, identical to Kasumi's. "Little Flame revenge!" she screamed. She fired a little flame and hit Rear's hand.   
"Ow!" she screamed. "Stupid kid, now you will pay!" she turned to Ichiusa. He backed up on the ledge he was standing on, he knew he was in danger. "RERE PSY-ICE!" A block of ice surrounded Ichiusa's body.  
"No! Ichiusa!" Tears flowed from Kakani's violet eyes. She couldn't help it. She ran towards Rere and kicked her in the head.  
"Errrr, that hurt!"  
"Want more damage to your head?" laughed Kakani. She backflipped and turned to her last resort. She took out..... her combat yo-yo. She thrusted it forward and it divided into two parts right before Rere was about to hit it. Of course, she missed and hit air. The two parts reunited and closed on her head.   
"OW!" screamed Rere. She held her head. "Why you!"  
"Help Tourmaline!"  
"I'm not strong enough! I was using Ichiusa's power!" Kakani screamed as Rere raised a huge sword above her head. The scream triggered something in Ichiusa's power.  
"Muahahahahaahaha!" screamed Rere. Kakani was terrified. Then, Kakani heard something cracking. It was Ichiusa! He was cracking the ice and soon broke out of it. He took out a magical baton, swirled it around and it turned into a sword.   
"MAGIC FIRE BLAZE!" He put his palm to the sword and released the flame. Rere swung the sword and as it was about a foot away from Kakani, the fire charred Rere. She coughed.  
"Why you!" She raised her hand. "MAGICAL...." Before she could release the attack, something, or should I say, someone, fell from the ceiling and fell on Rere. Rere collapsed and Kakani gasped. It was Hakira! "HAKIRA! WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
"I was trying to fix a light bulb!" she whined. Hakira was a Hikari wannabe. She had blond hair that was neatly braided in pigtails and held in place with two magic balls. She also had shimmering blue eyes and was extremely powerful. Her intelligence, like Hikari, was her only fault.  
"HAKIRA!" she hit Hakira on the head and got up. Ichiusa was off the ledge and was guarding Kakani and Tourmaline. "I'm just tired of you twerps. I'm just here to get Suzu! PSYCHIC BIND!" A purple rope appeared and wrapped around the three twelve year olds tightly. They all screamed. Just then, another crack was heard.  
"ICE CRUSHER!" It was Suzu. She freed Michocho, Riri, Hikari, Mori, and Kasumi from the tourmaline as well as herself.  
"Well, well, well, it's about time you came out now Princess Suzu. I am here to serve my master and destroy some of your allies!" Rere announced.  
"Princess Suzu!?" they all exclaimed. Suzu stood her ground and seemed to not be surprised, in fact, she wasn't. She knew all along.  
"ROYAL POWER ENGULF!" A bright light surrounded her and she soon was dressed in a silky, blue dress. She was now a beautiful princess. "Ice blue aura magical butterflies bind!" Suzu gracefully swirled around and light blue butterflies of ice appeared. It surrounded her at first, then flew towards Rere. Rere fell to the ground.   
"I don't want you Princess Suzu," she scowled. She got up and ran after Riri and threw a blade at her. Riri got out two chopsticks and she twirled them around.  
"HYPER SHIELD!" she screamed. She used her psychic powers to receive the energy from the magical chopsticks to create a shield. The purple shield was very strong and took the blade attack very well. It was Riri's turn to attack. "MENTAL DESTRUCTION!" She went inside Rere's mind and paralyzed her. Rere just stood there, her eyes staring into blank space.  
"We have to get out before anything bad happens," whispered Kakani.  
"Right," said Ichiusa as he nodded his head. He manipulated his word with his power and threw it into the air. It landed on the ground and cut the rope as it landed.  
"WOW! Thank you Ichiusa!" said Kakani. She kissed him on the cheek. She felt happy, but she looked at the group of them over across the asteroid. Hakira jumped into the fight.  
"HAPPY SPHERE KNOCKOUT!" The two balls on her head cloned themselves and became one huge sphere. She held it with both hands and put it up in the air. It became two huge balls and flew towards Hikari and knocked her in the head.   
"Ow, that hurt," she whined. She was really mad. She took out two blades and crossed them to make one bigger one. It was yellow, magical, and shimmery. Kakani forgot what it did. Then she remembered as she watched. "SHIMMERY BLADE CHAIN!" She held out the blade in front of her and it cloned itself many times making a huge chain. She swung the chain of blades at Hakira and Hakira fell to the ground.  
"That hurt!" She took out a fan and boinked Hikari on the head. Hikari took out a fan and boinked her back. Soon, their battle only consisted of people swatting, using their fans of course. Riri and Rere were still fighting. Both were holding up swords and were fencing. They were very aggressive. Riri had it. She swung down hard and Rere fell down.  
"Oh no! Is she dead?" Asked Michocho. She turned to Kasumi.  
"Who cares? She's the bad guy." Michocho shrugged. Mori looked at Suzu. She was so pretty in her dress. But he had other worries.   
"I'll end this now," he whispered. He transformed. "RAINBOW SWORD AWAKEN!" he yelled. "PSYCHIC TELEPORTATION!" Rere and Hakira were gone in an instant. They were all safe. Princess Suzu turned to them.  
"Good job. Princess Konoshima. Please, now that Kakani has transformed, train her so she won't turn out like you," she laughed.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled Kasumi. She smashed Suzu's head into the floor. That's when the rest of them noticed she to, was in a beautiful dress, adorned with flowers. Hers was pink and as I said, had flowers. Suzu's was light blue and had butterflies.   
"I didn't say anything..." Suzu mumbled.  
"YOU BETTER HAVE NOT!" She yelled. She ran up to Mori and cuddled him. "Oh Mori, that mean old blue rat is insulting me!" she shrieked. Suzu got up and stuck out her tongue. The day was over.  
Michocho took out the plate of vegetables. "You sure Tourmaline is okay?" she asked. She looked over at Kakani.  
"Yes, Michocho. She's fine. Ichiusa took her home and tended to her. Then they played video games all day." Michocho looked relieved.  
"You know what? That dress was kinda itchy. Wasn't it Kasumi?" said Suzu.  
"Yeah. I'm getting tired of this." The group chatted on and on. They didn't know someone was watching them.   
A vampitty was on top of another roof of a house nearby. He spotted Ryomi. It was perfect. All of it. He turned to his sister, Makoto. "Makoto, I bet no one ever thought that a vampitty would succeed in their mission. But they're wrong eh?"  
"Yes, Ryogi." His sister nodded her head in approval. Ryogi jumped down and ran to the back door, near where Ryomi was sitting.   
"Come Ryomi," he beckoned. Ryomi hissed at him. "Whoa, hey um, pretty chick, please don't scowl at me, " he said innocently.  
"You think I'm pretty?" asked Ryomi as she backed down.  
"Ryomi who ya talking to?" asked Hikari. Ryomi ignored her and jumped through the door.  
"Yes. Yes, I do. You are the most beautiful vampitty ever." Ryomi gave a vampitty type blush. "Ryomi, go away with me to," he paused. "VAMPITTY LAND!" Ryomi's eyes widened.  
"Vampitty Land! I always wanted to live there!" she smiled. Ryogi turned into a black marfa and began to float. Ryomi turned into a white marfa. They flew away together.  
"Hey um, Kakani," said Hikari. "Does Ryomi have a boyfriend?" she asked.  
"No."  
"Well, she just went away with a guy," said Hikari.  
"What!?" Kakani exclaimed. She ran outside and saw them. "Ryomi! He's a black marfa! He's evil!" Ryomi got what Kakani was saying and immediately turned back into a vampitty and flew to Kakani's side. She scowled. Ryogi did the same and scowled.   
"You traitor!" Screamed Ryomi. She jumped up. "SUPA BOMB!" She cried. A large ball of energy flew to Ryogi.  
"MASTER MIND!" A bomb countered Ryomi's attack.  
"Kakani, he's too strong. He's at a higher level and he knows more attacks!" she cried.  
"Just keep trying Ryomi!" yelled Kakani.  
"Okay here goes. VAMPITTY INFECTION!" Several spikes of poison flew at Ryogi. He tried countering them with his bombs, but it didn't work and he was poisoned. "I'll try something else," mumbled Ryomi. She transformed into a marfa. "I'm a weak marfa, but I'll try!" She exclaimed. "MARFA SPEED!" She hit Ryogi and he flew into the air. Ryomi bounced up and hit him, then bounced on different houses, then came back. She hit him each time.  
"GO RYOMI!" Kakani yelled. She jumped up and down and cheered her vampitty on. She took out two fans and swung them around.  
"You little," Ryogi was very angry. He fell to the ground. "DEADLY SLASH!"  
"Eep!" yelled Ryomi. She quickly dodged it, turned back into a vampitty. "MEGA DRAIN!" she yelled. A beam came out of her mouth and shot Ryogi. She drained all his HP.  
"STOP HURTING MY BROTHER!" screamed Makoto. She was too late. She too, was a vampitty. She looked a bit different. She had a pretty collar. She had long, sleek ears, a long tail, and wings. "BATTY SCREAM" she unleashed a horrid scream.   
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Kakani.   
"What was that?" asked Kasumi. She looked out the window. "Oh no! Kakani!" She jumped out of the house. "FIRE TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!" She turned into Bishoujo Fire. "FIREBALL ATTACK!" she yelled. She threw a fireball at Makoto. The cute cabbit fell to the ground. Michocho came out.  
"Are they okay?"  
"I don't think so," said Mori as he joined them. Michocho picked the two vampitties up, restored their energy, and cleaned their wounds. She put them in a capsule.  
"Okay. Suzu. Take those tubes and plug them in the capsule."  
"Okay." Suzu plugged the in. Kasumi punched some keys.  
"You sure this will work?" asked Mori. Kasumi nodded.  
"GOT IT!" She pressed a button and the vampitties disappeared. "Amn't I a genius?" she smiled. Everyone nodded.  
"Think they'll make it Kasumi?" asked Riri. Everyone nodded for Kasumi. The vampitties were gone. "But, I have a suspicion..." she began.  
"That someone is trying to kidnap all of us?" Finished Suzu.  
"YES!" she said.  
"I have to admit, I have that feeling too," said Mori. He was beginning to get scared.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Crane Part 3

Suzu closed her book. "Ahhhhh, that was some good reading. She peeked through the corner of her eye and saw Mori staring at her. She noticed how he was staring at her. He was looking at her like.... he liked her or something. As if she was a heavenly angel given to him. Suzu was tired of this. "IF YOU LIKE ME, DON'T JUST STARE AT ME, TELL ME! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" Mori seemed a little alarmed. He blushed and just smiled.  
"You don't have to yell Suzu. Besides, I didn't mean to freak you out, you're just a pretty face."  
"I'm much more than that! And I don't want you staring at me one way or the other!"  
"Okay. I'll admit it. I think you're pretty. But you um, really need to polish your attitude."  
"What!? I mean, I'm flattered, but why do I need to polish my attitude!? I just think you're a jerk!" Mori laughed and turned around. Kakani was sleeping beside Suzu and was awakened.  
"Please stop fighting..." she mumbled. Suzu got scared.  
"Oh, sorry Kakani," she said. She grabbed another book and started reading. Then, she noticed Mori was scanning her. She was really nerved, but she continued reading. He stared at her face. Then, he seemed to go into dreamland. She ignored him and continued. He started scanning her again. He was looking at her. Just LOOKING. It was really annoying. Then, Mori stood up and walked over to Suzu. He looked at Kakani and made sure she was asleep. Suzu was nervous. Mori put his hand on her cheek and lifted her head. He kissed her and laughed. "What was that about?"  
"I dunno. I just wanted to," he said. he walked away. Suzu now REALLY thought he was a jerk.   
Later that night, Kakani came into Mori's room. "Hi Mori." She mumbled. She sounded a bit sad.   
"Hi Kakani!"  
"I was awake when you kissed Suzu-Chan. I know you like her."  
"What!?"  
"Don't deny it, I saw you. I suggest you take her while she's asleep and carry her to the tea house of Tatami-Sama. Then, Tatami-Sama can bless you and Suzu if you defeat her in combat. Then, with her blessing, you'll definitely marry her!" Said Kakani. She seemed to have a happier mood now.  
"Good idea. I'll take her tonight. Just promise me one thing," he said. Kakani leaned over to hear. "Be our flower girl and wear your best kimono," he said as he whispered in her ear.  
"Okay. Ow, that tickled!" Kakani rubbed her ear and watched as Mori went to Suzu's room. He walked in, then closed the door. He saw the pretty girl. he brushed her sky blue hair from her face and stared at her for a minute. He then picked her up, bundled her with the blanket so not to awaken her with the cold draft, and took her outside.   
"You're so pretty. I guarantee you'll be my wife!" he said. He saw Kakani watching from her window and he waved. The little girl waved back. He put Suzu in the back-seat and drove off.  
He knocked on the door. A girl, about Suzu's age, came out. She had long, black hair that naturally divided in two. They weren't in pigtails, but they weren't being worn down either. She wore a green kimono and she had twinkling yellow eyes. "Tsukiyo. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?"  
"Watakushi no namae wa Mori." He said.   
"Oh. We can speak English now. I feel it's just proper to start in Japanese. So you want my blessing eh?"  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"Chibi Tatami knows everything!"  
"You're Tatami!?" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah, um, duh? I'm the only one that lives here. Pretty, little, powerful, skilled Tatami is here!" She bowed and Mori bowed back. She whispered something in Japanese and she glowed. She soon was dressed in a little kimono style suit. Only, the bottom was pants. Yet, it was a one piece. Yes, Tatami was a mysterious person.  
"Um, I guess you wanna fight?" Tatami nodded. Mori gently place Suzu on the tatami floor and got in fighting stance. The Sword Of Rainbow appeared in his hand. He swung it at Tatami. But, as a bouncy little girl, Tatami dodged it. "MIND FIRE!" He bellowed. Tatami stopped and held her head to try and harness the breaking pain. She screamed out and fell to the floor. "LIGHTNING BOLT SLASH!" Quick as light, he dashed towards the little girl and slashed. Thunder boomed and Tatami looked unconscious. "You okay Tatami-sama?"  
"Ohhhhhh, that hurt me even more. Please, just Tatami. Okay, you win. ULTRA CURE!" She cured and she got up. She walked over to Suzu. "You coming? Now all you have to do is wake her up. Then, both of you kiss as I say the spell and it will work perfectly!"  
"WAKE HER UP!?" He had no choice. He walked over to Suzu and woke her up.   
"Mori?"  
"Kiss me."  
"No. You jerk."  
"Um, fine. I won't let you live in my house anymore." The groggy Suzu awoke at that and got up.   
"How? When? Where? Who? I'm running out of words!"  
"Just kiss me. Here. Now." He picked her up. "Okay Tatami." He kissed Suzu. Hard. Suzu mumbled and complained. Tatami chanted. Mori was happy. Soon, it was done.  
"Mori? Why did you make me do that you jerk."  
"Oh, nothing. Just something Tatami said."  
"TATAMI!?" She now knew what had happened. "You mean we have the blessing of Tatami!? I knew you were a screwy jerk, but I didn't know you wanted to marry me! Yuck!" She screamed. Now, Mori knew he would have to prove his love and everything else positive to her. Even if it took three thousand years. He loved her. That's why. Even if he had to go to Tatami and defeat her six thousand times. Anything for the love of Suzu.  
"EWWWWW!" Suzu wiped her lips and ran outside. Just then, a huge ship arrived out of nowhere. A grappling arm came out and grabbed Suzu. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" She tried screaming, but it was no use. Everyone else was asleep except Kasumi, who was taking a bath. Kasumi heard it and got out of the hot springs. She wrapped herself up and flew to the front yard.   
"Suzu!"  
"Kasumi!" Kasumi quickly flew up and she attempted to grab Suzu. She failed. The other grappling arm shoved her out of the way and took Suzu. Then, a young girl appeared.  
"I am Tatami!" She announced.  
"What do you want?"  
"Mori has not repaid me! Now I want revenge!" She jumped down at Kasumi and threw a punch. Kasumi ducked and transformed quickly. She threw a kick at Tatami. Tatami ducked and tripped Kasumi. Kasumi spun like a break dancer and kicked Tatami repeatedly. Tatami did the same. Kasumi built up speed and flew up in the air. She came crashing down on Tatami.   
"FAN SMACK!" She grabbed out a red fan and smacked the living hell out of Tatami. She slapped each side of the girl's ace six times.  
"That hurt!" yelled Tatami as she held her face.  
"It was supposed to," said Kasumi as she gave an evil wink. She threw the fan in the air and it disappeared. "DARK RAY FINS!" She was dressed in the same outfit as Kunami. She flew at Tatami. She spun around and punched Tatami. She tried again and Tatami caught her hand. Tatami held Kasumi's hand and kicked repeatedly, trying to trip her. Kasumi pulled her hand out of Tatami's grip and backflipped. "FIRE CIRCLE SURROUND!" A ring of fire flied around Tatami's waist. It got very small and burned her. She fell to the ground. Kasumi put out her hands and her laptop appeared. She pressed a button and Tatami vanished.   
"What!? That cheap Tatami!" yelled Mori.  
"Awwwww, poor Mori," said Michocho and Hikari.  
"We all lost her Mori."  
"I'm sorry I suggested Tatami," said Kakani.  
"Why is everyone talking about Tatami!? SHE WASN'T THE ONE WHO TOOK SUZU!"  
"WHAT!?" Everyone was puzzled.   
"Tatami came after the ship left. Just because I had to resort to kicking her so badly, doesn't mean she was the one. Besides, wouldn't we have Suzu now? And how could a 14 year old kidnap another 14 year old? Suzu would've whooped her anyhow. And she came..."  
"That's enough Kasumi, we get the idea. But who could it be?" wondered Riri.  
"I'm so scared. What will they do to Suzu?" Wondered Kakani.  
"HELP!" Suzu was all tied up. A small figure was standing in front of her, in the shadows. "Aren't ya gonna torture me or something?"  
"Not yet," said the figure. "Not till your little friends come," he walked out of the room and flicked a switch as he left. Gas flowed into the room and Suzu fell into a deep sleep. Deeper....deeper....and deeper....and, knockout.  
Hikari and Riri went out to take a bath the next day. Hikari was already in the lake when Riri stripped her clothes. "Get out Hikari!" Hikari did as she was told. Riri picked up the tongs and picked up a hot rock with it. She touched the water and boiled it. She put her hair up and dove in. Hikari did the same. Just then, someone put their hand over Hikari's mouth. She was pulled into a box.   
"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!" Hikari transformed and was now in a body suit. Riri saw who did it. It was Hakira.   
"PSYCHIC TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!" She transformed immediately and kicked Hakira. Hakira fell down and started crying. A beam appeared and shot Hakira. She was teleported. Riri knew what was happening. She was right. Someone was trying to kidnap them. She was scared. She de-transformed and got into the lake and bathed. She did this nervously. Then, when she was done, she ran back in and told everything.  
"My sister!" Michocho was stricken with grieve.  
"Hey, we didn't really need her," said Kasumi.  
"You!"   
"I guess that wasn't very much of a condolence eh?"  
"Nope. It didn't help her." Said Mori.  
"I'm so glad you're still here Mori!" Kakani cried and hugged Mori's arm.   
"It's okay Kakani." Then, everyone heard crying. They looked up and saw Riri, whispering to herself.  
"My best friend, my partner in crime, my soul sister." She cried.  
"We all lost her too," said Michocho.  
"It's not like she died! But I think a whole bunch of people working for one guy is behind all of this," said Kasumi.  
"I think you're right," sighed Mori. They were scared to think of who might be next.  
Kakani walked outside and combed her short hair. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw a pink emiamond. Emiamonds were pretty jewels with special powers. Kakani caught the emiamond. Her hair grew into long braids, her eyes became a darker, crystalline purple. She was now Kunami. She didn't know how. A grown up Ichiusa came to the door. "I shouldn't have been around, I got turned into a grown person too, Kunami." He smiled.  
"Ichiusa!" She cried and leapt into his arms. "I missed you. And I'm scared.."  
"Because you might be taken away?"  
"Yes! How'd you know!?"  
"I have my sources Kunami. Look there!" He pointed and she looked. He took out a cloth and covered her mouth and nose. Kunami fell down, unconscious. "That one was easy as pie," said Ichiusa. He laughed and picked Kakani up.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE ICHIUSA!" He looked up and saw Kasumi on the roof. She was dressed in her princess gown.   
"You look lovely, Princess Konoshima."  
"Shut up and let Chibi Princess Konoshima go!"  
"She's not so Chibi anymore." He laughed and took out another pink emiamond. He squeezed it and Kasumi was undressed. Kasumi shrieked and transformed into Bishoujo Fire. "This emiamond is a time emiamond. At this time, you aren't Princess Konoshima. I'm holding the current one. Isn't she lovely?" He gloated.  
"LET GO OF MY SISTER! FIREBALL ATTACK!" She threw a fireball at Ichiusa. It bounced off his skin easily.   
"And in this time, I am her prince," he laughed evilly and teleported.   
"Huh? Ichiusa?" Kunami had woke up. Ichiusa turned around.  
"No. Prince Emiamond. My princess."  
"What? Emiamond? Your last name is Emiamond?" Ichiusa nodded.  
"The Emiamonds control all the emiamonds. That's how I made you grow up. I had to. I knew your pesky sister would try and stop me, so I turned you into Princess Konoshima and you took all her power away against your own will." He smiled and kissed her.  
"So I'm Princess Konoshima?"  
"Yes, Kunami. I must confess, my men are now taking all your other friends from earth and are now bringing them here. I will spare you. As your husband, I couldn't lay a harmful hand on you," he explained.  
"So your killing all my friends!? You jerk!"  
"No. Your friends have angered the three major powers. Mayuki, Tourmaline, and Tatami. Tourmaline lied when she said she was my sister, Mayuki lied and pretended she liked Mori, and Tatami lied and said she could bless many couples." Kunami was extremely sad.  
"But why are you doing their work!?"  
"They told me that if I did not help them, they would kill you Kunami. They'd kill you!" He hugged her closer to him and cried into her braids.   
"You mean, you did this for me?"  
"Yes." He murmured. Then, Kunami looked over his shoulder. She saw Mayuki, Tatami, and Tourmaline. They were powering up a huge fireball between them. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"KASUMI!" She screamed out. It was too late.  
Suzu, inside the room in which Mayuki, Tourmaline, and Tatami were in, was crying on Mori's shoulder. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk Mori. I just couldn't accept that I had fallen for you I guess. And all your staring!"  
"I'm sorry about that Suzu," he cried. He kissed her and they braced themselves for the death they soon would face. Michocho and Riri were hugging Hikari between them. They too, were scared of their death. Kasumi kneeled and cried. Kunami could hear what she was yelling.  
"KAKANI!" She screamed. That's when it happened. Kasumi became Princess Konoshima. Suzu became Princess Suzu, or Princess Crane. Kasumi's soul departed from her body and she fell down onto the floor. Kunami's soul also departed and she fell into Prince Emiamond's arms. Suzu stood up.   
"CRANE!" She yelled. The souls gathered into one huge fireball, shaped like a crane. She threw it. In a flash of light, it was all over.  
  
In the future,  
  
Kunami and Ichiusa married and sure enough, they were Prince Emiamond and Princess Konoshima. Suzu and Mori also married a year before Prince Emiamond and Princess Konoshima's grand wedding. Kasumi was dubbed the smartest woman in the world and she perfected her way to fly without powers. Riri and Hikari got tired of a life of crime. They wanted to become police officers. Thankfully, they were never caught and nothing went on their criminal record. Mainly because they returned all stolen items, and all the people they robbed had bad memory. Michocho became a professional with animals and got her own TV show, "Cockatoo Hunter". In her show, she finds cockatoos in Australia. She once saw a mad woman cussing and breaking things. Talking about, something called, "Survivor." She was caught on tape and Michocho ended up suing her for $5,000. The charge was for um, well, I think Michocho stuck a gun to her head and got mad at her for ruining her tape and um, got $5,000 I guess. That was the end of the Crane story. Or is it?  



End file.
